


The Young Lady of Truth

by weatherflonium



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: GX12 Spoilers, Gen, Hero Complex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Blame 4chan, Reincarnation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that Dr. Ver wanted in the end was a heroic death. He really should have thought about Nephilim's interaction with Finé's now-vacant soul-transfer system. Heroics ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Lady of Truth

_S.O.N.G. Temporary Headquarters  
Some time after the destruction of the Château de Tiffauges_

Yukine Chris wandered through the large, mostly-empty building, taking occasional idle glances at her watch to pretend she had somewhere to be. The destruction of S.O.N.G.'s submarine had seen them placed into a temporary building provided by the United Nations. As far as Chris was concerned, the place could pass for a hospital; well, if you replaced the dust with the smell of disinfectant. The old man had summoned her and the other Symphogear users for a “routine debriefing”, which would probably end up just being a night of movies, popcorn, and karaoke in the building's spacious briefing room.

She turned from one identical hallway to another, pretending to be reading the stock number plates on each of the empty offices just to keep herself occupied. The structure was originally built to house some U.N. office's administrative division, and was built to hold a staff eight or nine times the size of S.O.N.G.. Due to some security argument, this left most of the building feeling eerily empty. Or it would, if she couldn't hear a young girl's voice booming through the door of an office on the far side of the floor.

As if on cue, the door of the office burst open, swinging around completely and slamming into the door on the far side of the hall. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I have far more important people to find!” A petite white-haired girl, perhaps two or three years younger than Chris, burst out of the door with the force of a hurricane, striding as furiously as someone of her height could manage. “I'll just-ah!” Her eyes locked onto Chris, and the girl froze in place. “Excellent! Truly, fortune smiles upon me, for the moment I exit-” At this, a large, tall man in a black suit, white shirt, and opaque pair of shades stepped out of the room and reached for the girl's shoulder; she nimbly skipped forward.

“I'd have rather it been Maria or the Gungnir girl, but they've kept me waiting long enough!” The girl nodded to herself. “Yes, you will do fine!” She quickly leaped towards Chris and grabbed her arm, dragging her back towards the room she had exited. Chris briefly locked eyes with the man in the suit; his exasperation was plain to see even with his eyes covered.

The girl led Chris into the center of the room, let go of her hand, and walked to place her back at a shaded window. She glanced around the room quickly and nodded, saying nothing. “So I'm just a substitute, huh?” Chris asked, indignant; for a brief moment, she puffed out her cheeks, then shook her head with a huff. “Do fine for what, exactly?”

“To witness my rise, of course!” The girl gestured around the room, which was empty save for the man in the suit, and another, similarly-dressed shorter man. “To think they're keeping me down here! I can hardly announce my return to some no-name U.N. goons! These dime-a-dozen suits are hardly fitting for a hero's homecoming!” The tall suited man looked down quizzically to the man to his left, who shrugged. At Chris's confused look, the girl paused, her enthusiastic face deflating like a balloon. “Don't you recognise me?”

Chris shook her head. “Kid, I've never seen you in my life.” The girl's face fell as if she had been struck.

“I see, I see...” The girl furrowed her brow intensely and made several exaggerated, deliberate strokes of her chin. After several seconds, with the occasional glance at Chris's reaction, she nodded resolutely. “My journey must have changed me more than I could imagine!” Her voice shot back to full volume as she proudly declared, “For I have travelled across countless lonely miles, for many long days, through the very fires of perdition and past the highest peaks of paradise to reach you all once again!”

She snapped her right arm out with a dramatic flourish. “But fear not: for it is I! The great hero who, in the world's time of crisis, took hold of the very heart of evil and crushed it to deliver this world, and your dear friends, from the icy grasp of death!” The girl raised her arm to grasp at the sun, her expression locked into an intense, serious stare. “And having done so, I welcomed that grasp unto myself... but death would not seize me yet!” The girl steeled her gaze, staring daggers into the sky. “Yes... the man of truth... the undying, eternal hero...” The girl flung her hands wide, her palms open and fingers beckoning towards her. A massive, beaming smile tore across her face. “Doctor! Ver!”

The girl stood on her tiptoes, one eye half-closed and the other eyebrow arched into a sharp peak, and thrust her face up towards Chris's; even at her full-stretched height, she was nearly a head shorter; the very top of her head was barely level with Chris's mouth. The girl tilted her head up and down a few times, and finally asked “Wait... when did you get so tall?”

It was at this moment that Yukine Chris, user of the Second Relic Ichaival, saviour of the world thrice over, and (self-proclaimed) professional giver-of-no-fucks, took a step back. She slowly looked over the girl, her mouth hanging open. After what felt like an eternity, Chris finally found a word: a single short, high-pitched “What.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to thank Anonymo/u/s for coming up for the basic idea for this; the rest was my innate love of shenanigans. I'll be updating this intermittently probably, as more ideas for shenanigans occur. I hope I managed to get Ver-chan's ramblings right, it's been a while since I've written CRAZY.
> 
> Yes I'm aware that Fine's bodyjack system only works on her direct descendants, and it's extraordinarily unlikely that a guy like Ver has any of those. A Nephilim did it.


End file.
